User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) New logo Hey Tullis. I saw your request for a new logo, so I made one. Take a look: The Monaco skin can now display a Wiki.png image of up to 216 pixels wide (to completely fill the logo area), but anyone using Monobook will only see the 135 pixels in the middle. That's why the text in the logo I just made is in the middle, so that anyone using Monobook will see what looks like a full logo and not something cut off at both sides. If you want me to make any changes to the logo, just say so, or if you want to use it as is, simply upload it as Wiki.png to replace the old logo. The wiki is looking better than ever. When I first started working on this wiki back when it was only a few pages, I never would've guessed it would end up at over 900... and there's still two more ME games to be made! You are indeed a great admin. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 01:19, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for coming back so quickly! I do like the new logo: just seeing what others think before I upload it. And thanks for the support too. I still think we've got some of the best contributors on Wikia working here, which is why the wiki will hopefully continue to grow. : D --Tullis 01:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Video Hey Tullis. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to a few of the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 01:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I personally have a lot of concerns regarding using in-game footage in articles, as it's a violation of copyright. I would really prefer that these videos weren't on here, but if it's Wikia policy... --Tullis 01:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Tullis. I removed the remaining videos that I added yesterday. This is just an experiment that we're doing, and we expected that not every wiki would welcome the videos, so no worries. We totally respect the wishes of each wiki community. For the record, any YouTube video (that isn't deleted by YouTube) is fair use by us or any other website, so if there were any copyright issues, it would be them, not us, that would be in violation. JoePlay (talk) 21:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Tullis. Since you are an admin of Mass Effect Wiki, I respect your decision on POSTING VIDEOS. But if we have to truly consider about Copyright Materials, we have to take in-game screen shots for our consideration also. Because according to my knowledge in-game screen shots are consider as Copyright Materials (At least in Wikipedia)--Snfonseka. :There's a difference between individual screenshots and posting entire in-game subplots (I refer to the Ashley conversations you linked to) which have been recorded from the game. That dilutes the experience and chases away possible Mass Effect players. Screenshots are designed to attract and illustrate. But if I am officially notified otherwise I'll take action. --Tullis 18:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Style Guide I LOVE the style guide! The section on capitalization was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Great work!SpartHawg948 01:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks : ) It's mostly a merge from the old Manual of Style, but that was impossible to find... stupid search bar. I've now put links to both on the front page. --Tullis 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) New Recruit Hello, Tullis. My name and rank is Captain Henry "Five Dog" Leyland, ma'am, but you can call me Five Dog. I have been recently transferred to this wiki from The Vault and from the Left 4 Dead wiki as part of my promotion to Captain. I have been taught editing skills on both of those wikis by my mentors. See below. I am here to aid in anyway I can, and if there is anything that needs doing please inform me and I'll see to it. I have yet to do virtually any real editing here. Service Records: : :Comm Link Frequency Previous Superior Officers: :The Vault - Ausir :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 Previous Mentors :The Vault - Porter21 :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 If you wish a recommendation or assurance of my ability to help, ask any one of the above. Please keep in mind, ma'am, that my superior officers may not remember me. Mostly, this is my way of saying, "Hi, I'm here to help". :Look forward to future co-operation, Tullis. ::::::::::[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Check out these pages if you need our community guidelines or MEWiki-specific style information. And welcome! : ) --Tullis 23:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Races page I gotta say, I just looked at the races page for the first time in a while, and it's quite possibly the most awesome page ever. Just thought I'd mention that. SpartHawg948 05:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. --Tullis 12:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) How do you become a featured user? I was just curious as to how you can be further recognized with your name on the featured user page.--Brandon M. Lisi 22:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Being a "featured user" just recognises that you've been on the wiki for a long time and made a lot of edits. It's not possible to "make" someone a featured user; you become such after being a long-term member and contributor. --Tullis 22:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) New Quote for Commander Shepard Article Dear Tullis, After reviewing a few articles, I noticed that each main character has a quote on its article. Most of these quotes are certainly appropriate for the character they represent. However, Commander Shepard's quote is: "you're not even alive, you're just a machine and machines can be broken." Likewise, I don't see how this represents the character of Shepard. A few ideas I have are: "I'd rather die fighting than live as a slave." The only reason why I bring this up is because it has been confirmed in the Mass Effect2 "Prelude to E3 video" that players in Mass Effect 2 will decide whether or not synthetics such as Geth, Husks, and Reapers are truly "alive." If this is true, then the quote should be changed. However, with Mass Effect 2 coming out within the next 6 months, I'm sure we'll have plenty of "quote worthy" material to work with. Also, lets try to get a quote for all of the characters, and not just the main ones. --Identityis 15:13, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :We used to have quotes for every character and it ends up looking very messy. Besides, when you get into characters like Hana Murakami or May O'Connell, they don't really say enough that's memorable to justify it. We generally keep quotes, like infoboxes, for the "poster" characters (the ones that appear on the ME poster) to show their importance. :The reason I chose that quote for Shepard is this: I believe it's the common response when talking to Sovereign's hologram, and I wanted a quote that didn't depend on you being a Paragon or a Renegade. The idea was to keep in the spirit of not using Shepard pictures on the wiki. I wanted something every Shepard would be likely to say so people wouldn't think: "But my Shepard wouldn't say that." That sentiment also encapsulates Mass Effect's attitude toward artificial intelligence as a whole, and Shepard's enemies are mostly synthetic. I understand where you're coming from, though. :Also, please don't put ME2 info, however small, on my Talk page; I'm trying to avoid spoilers and it's proving quite a trial. : ) --Tullis 15:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Just Asking... Hey, I've notice there's a page on the Rachni War and the First Contact War and I was just asking if it was ok if you guys put a Infobox War Box like the ones on Halopedia or any other wiki that has a page on war. You know just asking. You know like Infobox Military Conflict with these: for example. -Matt xMan 07:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, we don't use infoboxes for conflicts. The few conflicts that have been in Mass Effect don't really have enough details for them (for example, we don't have exact dates for the beginning and end of the Rachni Wars, any idea of casualties, notable battlefields or combatants, etc.). Halopedia is a different case because they a) have a lot more conflicts to deal with which are turning points, and b) a better idea of details (I'd imagine). :To be honest, I like to be as sparing as possible with infoboxes. It feels odd to reduce complex characters, situations, conflicts and ideas to entries in a box when they deserve to be explained properly in-article. And because we don't have unique articles for, say, liberating Eden Prime or the assault on Virmire or the siege of the Citadel (as these are covered in their mission articles or the walkthrough) there's currently not a place for them. But if infoboxes for wars become necessary in the future, we'll see what can be done. --Tullis 13:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Saving Private Liara I originally posted on the Morality Guide that saving Liara on Therum would Grant +8 Paragon because I noticed a visible jump in my paragon bar, but my next playthrough the jump was not there, so I thought about posting it as a "First Playthrough Only" Award, but on my 3rd playthrough on the same character, the noticeable change post-Therum wass back, Now on a new character first playthrough, the increase is gone. And yes I've checked the totals vs excel spreadsheet tracking I have to make sure I was not imagining things, on some playthroughs the bonus -is- there, on some it -is not- there, needless to say the discrepancy is driving mje bonkers Sonevar 14:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Stupid question, but are you using the same dialogue options each time when speaking to her and the Council? --Tullis 14:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes Same dialogue options during rescue, cause for some reason, choosing to kill her wouldbe captors immediately forfeits a large chunk of xp and durring the debrief/council report I always use upper dialogue or when possible investigation choices, I know the numbers are there on several playthroughs because my excel tracking totals match, whereas on others... Sonevar 14:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::My only explanation is that it would be something to do with your level, but seeing as I'm the world's biggest ignoramus when it comes to maths, it's more than likely I'm entirely wrong. And that doesn't explain why you get a Paragon jump at some times and not others, either. --Tullis 14:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe it's a bug, or maybe I really am seeing things, whichever the case, I removed it from the morality guide as, even if it is there, I can't find a reliable way to trigger it. The infuriatingly sad part is I finally found a way to juggle certain assignments to allow for more points on first playthrough since a couple require 4 Charm/Intim you can get the points if you save them for late in the game, but without the "Liara Points" even with Earthborn Background, I come up 3 points shy of unlocking both Morality Quests on First Playthrough. Sonevar 01:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect Forums There are currently three forums on the wiki, and although they don't get much traffic, I still check them out once in a while. The problem is that there is no ME2 forum, what causes topics in about ME2 to appear in the other forums - I saw just one, but still I prefer not to encounter spoilers for ME2. --silverstrike 10:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Short pages To continue our discussion from Talk:Nodacrux, I started a list of the "too short" pages: :NB: Highlighting for approving merge is still in progress due to time restrictions! --Tullis 15:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) This table might have pages that need to stand on their on, but from brief check, they all have two to three short paragraphs - so I'll let you strike out those that need to stand on their own... --silverstrike 15:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Some of these are already candidates for merge, especially the naval ones etc, and some are candidates for expansion. For example some of these pages from ME:Galaxy are short because they haven't been expanded yet. But we can't just tag them for merge, we also need to think where we're going to merge them to. --Tullis 15:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think that Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works could be merged into Hahne-Kedar as a foot note, and Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 could be merged with Mass Effect Limited Collector's Edition. But I do agree with your note about Mass Effect Galaxy, I should not of tagged them. ::There are also some pages that describes the Alliance ships, personal, or operation that can be merged to one page that contain miscellaneous information about the alliance. --silverstrike 16:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah. I really don't want to start just having pages for "misc information on X". That's going to make linking to that information, deciding what goes into it and constantly informing new editors a MASSIVE headache for both the admins and new users. I'd prefer several short pages to that. --Tullis 16:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I get what your saying, but currently that information is not very accessible. Even if we don't have "Misceleneous information about the alliance", but instead "Alliance vessels", and listing all the SSV whatever there, then we still have organization, without complicating the matter too much. --silverstrike 16:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's why I've been meaning to get around to overhauling Alliance Navy. Unfortunately I haven't had time to reorganise it. I do my best, but my job keeps me very busy and sometimes I don't have time to do everything. : ) --Tullis 16:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'll be happy to pitch in, just tell me what can I do to help... --silverstrike 16:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Just throwing in my two cents: Merging a lot of these articles is a great idea, but some articles (Leviathan of Dis and Matriarch Dilinaga come to mind, do not really lend themselves to merging. It might be good to come up with a list of articles that can't really be merged, and then the rest should (hopefully) fall into place. SpartHawg948 06:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::True. Though I wouldn't be too perturbed to see Dilinaga's information in UNC: Asari Writings or something, but I certainly get the point. We may need to just accept that there are gonna be short pages here and there, and do our best to cut down on 'em. : ) --Tullis 12:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Alliance Navy What I want to do for this is to have all the short navy articles -- Fifth Fleet, Second Fleet, the scout flotilla, Kastanie Drescher -- merged onto one page under various headings. We can then turn those articles into redirects. --Tullis 16:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I have updated the Alliance Navy page to include all the information from the relevant pages - the page needs more styling and cleaning up, but first I need to know if that's the direction you want to go, or do you want the expansion on another page. Will also update the relevant pages with redirects shortly. --silverstrike 19:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::That definitely looks like the way to go, though we'll need to shuffle information around a bit. Nice job, thank you very much. : ) --Tullis 19:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Glad I could help :). :::I have updated the relevant pages with redirects, and now will try to organize the information to be more clear. There is also the mention of Known Vessels which we could do the same with, although it's quite a long list. --silverstrike 20:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just went through Codex/Humanity and the Systems Alliance page, and there is allot of information there that can be used on the Alliance Navy page - my question is, do I try to use that information (summarize it to a paragraph or two) on the Alliance Navy page, or should I leave it alone and just concentrate on what I merged? --silverstrike 20:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Better then halopedia Hello, You might remember me from someone hacking and making vulgar edits. Anyay I just wanted to say that personaly this is this bets game wiki ever. Halopedia adds a lot of speculation to there edits and also..the head admin treats people like they are nothing..and he tell them that as well. Mass effect introduces a new feel to gameplay. The feeling is hard to ecplain but it is for sure a game all on its own..Im making :That's very kind. Thanks, and good to see you again (sans hacker problems : ) ). --Tullis 00:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) "BCE/CE" and BC/AD ::See full discussion here. - When are dates within the game ever presented as BCE and CE? You claimed they were but the only dates I ever saw listed within the game feature neither BCE/CE or BC/AD. More are certainly offended by the usage of this "BCE/CE" scheme than the usage of BC/AD which has become something of a global standard and is used by countless governments. The purpose of a wiki is to cater to the common reader, not godless overly-sensitive individuals who are "horribly offended" by any reference to Christ. Don't attempt to copy the politically correct nutjobs at Wikipedia please. -- 21:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :See my response on your Talk page, please. --Tullis 21:13, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::The codex within the game does not specify which scheme is being used. Nor do I believe any such term (BC, AD, BCE, CE) is used throughout the entire game. I am calling it godless is because the only people I have ever seen insist on using the BCE/CE scheme have been godless, annoying individuals who think they are being oppressed by everything that does not comply to their beliefs. You cannot cater to everybody, there will always be disagreements, and in that case you should side with the majority. Like it or not, I represent the majority here, and those f you who insist on using the alternate scheme are the minority. You are probably offending more people by not using BC/AD than you would by using it. -- 21:41, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I am offended by the fact that some people can't distinguish between sci-fi literary, and common use by civilization in our time. No one is demanding that you (or anyone else, for that matter) start using the BCE/CE method. This is sci-fi universe, in which the author and creators of said universe decided to give as much information and data about that universe to expand and make it better. Claiming that it is wrong to use a certain system for dates, is outright stupid. In the same way you can claim that it is wrong to mention that aliens in the mass effect universe speak other language then English - it is not against god, or any other deity, it is to make the story more real and enjoyable. :::I believe that this wiki uses that type of date system, is to be as truthful to the source as possible. Religion does not play into the decision behind it. --silverstrike 01:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Update- the situation appears to have been resolved in a civil manner. I pointed out that while the in-game codex does not specify whether BC/AD or BCE/CE is used, the print version of the codex that was included in the Limited Edition does explicitly state that in the ME universe, BCE/CE is to be used. Our anonymous friend acknowledged this and has stated that, while he (or she) still disagrees with the use of the aforementioned system, he (or she) will drop the issue, and further apologized for any accusatory language. SpartHawg948 09:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's good to hear. Thanks for passing the word along. --Tullis 12:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) PC Tweaks article I played around with the PC Tweaks article layout - primarily splitting it into 3-5 separate pages, with clear navigation bar on every page. I currently have: User:Silverstrike/Sandbox/PC Tweaks and User:Silverstrike/Sandbox/PC Tweaks: Input File - I believe that in the next couple of days I will update the next installment of this article that touch upon the subject of the game graphics. Before that happens, I'd like to know what do you think about the concept and if you have any other idea/comments about this layout. I believe that when this article will be finished, it will be too long for one page. --silverstrike 21:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :To be honest I think a 3-5 page article is going waaaay beyond the scope of the wiki. At this stage it becomes something that might be better hosted on an external site, and linked to from here. --Tullis 21:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting point. I just want to avoid creating one article that is too long to read and maintain. I'll update the article until its completion (about a week from now, I hope) on the my user sandbox, and we'll decide what is the best approach afterwards. --silverstrike 22:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll only get worried if it's much longer than the Mass Effect Guide. :p Besides, good TOC will help. --Tullis 22:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I believe I made some progress with the new version (and also made page mess in my sandbox :]), but I need some feedback before I overwrite the old version of this page. Any input you might have, will be greatly appreciated. --silverstrike 00:45, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::So, any thoughts? I don't want to press the issue too much, but at least I'd like to know that you saw the changes and you're okay with the merge... --silverstrike 01:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry. This week's been a bit nuts (plus I've been sort of poorly). Um, it looks fine to me, and certainly not as long as I thought from your description. You might want to spell / grammar check the first paragraph, but aside from that, go 'head and merge away. --Tullis 01:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I managed to trim this article allot to prevent the separate pages method. I have a big problem with grammar (trying improve), but I did what I could. Now that this article is in its proper place, it's more likely for someone to come along and fix my bad English. Thanks for taking the time to go through the article :). ::::::Is there something new that needs writing, or an existing article that needs cleaning up, I'm currently project-less, and searching for something productive to do... --silverstrike 15:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) missing dialouge hello tullis! i have recently played througt mass effect because of the saves for the upcoming mass 2. but i noticed something strange. when i wanted to talk to kaidan or liara on the ship nothing happend. the screen just showed them tstanding opposite of each other. i didnt get this problem while talking with the other members of the crew. i was wondering if you might know of a solution to this problem? thanks :I think this is a known bug. Have you tried restarting another game and seeing if the problem persists? --Tullis 14:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) yes! i have tried with both a male and female character! same problem occurs! i have also tried to find solutions to the problem on the web but so far ZERO luck! Cartagena Station Page Dear Tullis, I noticed some edits to the Cartagena Station page and couldn't help but notice many misspelled words and a few things that didn't make sense. For instance is it part of civilization instead of port of civilisation? Furthermore, I noticed a few problems with punctuation. If you don't have time to deal with any of these issues, I can do it for you, just let me know what the best course of action is to take. --Identityis 12:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oops. I think that punctuation error is from saving the article too early. Mea culpa. Should be done now. :"Civilisation" is not misspelled. It's the UK spelling of the word, which I use because I'm from the UK. (It does say this on my user page.) Please see our Style Guide for more. I fixed the sentence to make it clearer, but "port" was what was intended. "Part of civilisation" makes no sense in that sentence. :Finally: please, please use Preview to check your message before you save it. I get emailed every time my Talk page is changed so I don't miss people's messages, and I just got three emails in quick succession. --Tullis 12:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Morality quests Sorry about the confusion, I was simply trying to show that both quests -can- be unlocked in the same playthrough. I have personally verified that the second quest can be unlocked at 90% of whichever morality is required (though it may be as low as 85% unconfirmed) :Yeah, but the sentence was confusing because you didn't spell out that you were talking about doing both in the same playthrough. Those articles are not the main morality guide; they are for the individual assignments concerned. That's why we have a dedicated morality guide, to cover things like this. --Tullis 12:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, Yes I am new here but I have known Wiki for along while now and I do have some questions I would like to ask you. :That's what we're here for. : ) If you need help or anything how do you send a message to one of you guys for help? :Just like this! Leave a message either for me, SpartHawg or DRY telling us what the problem is, and we'll try to help. For general editing help, see Mass Effect Wiki:Style Guide; our community guidelines are here. If you do wish to create or edit like new characters, existing characters, assignments, history, places or new content for Mass Effect how do create the edit page on here or something like that? :To edit an existing page, go to the page and click 'Edit this page' at the top. To begin a new article, first check that the page doesn't already exist by running a search for it, then click 'Create article' on the sidebar on the left. Remember we're an encyclopedia, so no speculation without confirmation, please. If you have characters or places you've created yourself and want to add, please use the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki instead, as this isn't the place for them: we only have articles for the series itself. I hope that I did the sending message right to you. lol :Yes. It's my immense density that made me lose your last message. : ). --Tullis 22:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Armor Listing pages Do we list armors by manufacturer, or by model (Janissary Armor vs. Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works)? I don't know if I should merge the Janissary page with the Shadow Works page. --silverstrike 21:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Er... at the moment we're actually sort of doing both. --Tullis 21:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't sound very efficient. I'll leave it as it is. --silverstrike 22:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::It has to do with the search bar. People are more likely to look for the set of armour than the manufacturer's name. I guess redirects would fix that, but... hmm. It's a knotty issue. --Tullis 22:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC)